A wide variety of coatings have been used to coat the surfaces of food and beverage containers. For example, metal cans are sometimes coated using coil coating or sheet coating operations, that is, a plane or coil or sheet of a suitable substrate, for example, steel or aluminum, is coated with a suitable composition and cured. The coated substrate is then formed into the canned body or canned end. Alternatively, the coating composition may be applied, for example, by spraying, dipping and roll coating, to the formed can and then cured. Coatings for food and beverage containers should preferably be capable of high speed application to the substrate and provide the necessary properties when cured to perform in a demanding end use. For example, the coating should be safe for food contact and have excellent adhesion to the substrate.
Many of the coating compositions for food and beverage containers are based on epoxy resins that are the polyglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A. Bisphenol A in packaging coatings either as bisphenol A itself (BPA) or derivatives thereof, such as diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A (BADGE), epoxy novolak resins and polyols prepared with bisphenol A and bisphenol F are problematic. Although the balance of scientific evidence available to date indicates that small trace amounts of BPA or BADGE that might be released from existing coatings does not pose health risks to humans. These compounds are nevertheless perceived by some as being harmful to human health. Consequently, there is a strong desire to eliminate these compounds from coatings for food and beverage containers. Accordingly, what is desired is a packaging coating composition for food or beverage containers that does not contain extractable quantities of BPA, BADGE or other derivatives of BPA and yet has excellent properties such as excellent adhesion to the substrate.